


Eros and Psyche

by ledbythreads



Series: Don't stop. Ever [4]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Band Fic, Canon Universe, Consensual Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Sub!jimmy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die as dyslexics, soft Top!Robert, they don’t have a classic D/s dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: “You are going to take me upstairs to my huge beautiful bed. And you are going to stay all night. And we are going to have champagne in the bath" Jimmy saysA bonus 4th part of ‘The Don’t stop. Ever’ Robsy Jimsy Jimbert trilogy - or you can just read this tooth rotting smut on its own.A gift fic for Noisy_Kitten who likes Jimmy with white roses.





	Eros and Psyche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noisy_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisy_kitten/gifts).

So, at last, they find a sort of equilibrium. This evening it is Robert that locks them in, but Jimmy that wants him to lock the world out. One last night before the shows start again. The first night everyone else there will know for sure that they are together. Nobody will come to find them tonight, everyone will just make their own personal excuse not to believe that they are together, truly, for the most obvious of reasons. This night will be the night they were not parted.

Jimmy lights the candles. Robert draws the bath. Jimmy puts the champagne on ice. Robert closes the curtains. 

The bath is actually in Jimmys room itself. It is behind an antique screen covered in découpage made of pictures of silent movie actresses with bold eyes. They fold the screen together so now the bath is open to the rest of the room. Everything is white except for the wooden floor. The drapes, the sheets, the enamel of the bath. Robert plucks the petals from Jimmy’s white rose and drops them one by one into the water. 

They undress each other slowly, fingertips brushing fingertips, fingertips brushing skin. Lips brushing, half kisses, murmuring, Jimmy kisses Roberts brow just at his hairline as though in blessing. Robert kisses Jimmy’s hands in reverence. They are twin princes, one light, one dark, courtly. Their own fairytale. 

They get into the bath. This bath was made for lovers and it curves up at both ends. They gaze at each other their long legs entangled in the water. They hold hands. They both know this ballace cannot last for more than a few hours but for this once they are like twin pearls in an oyster, sun and moon together in the sky, yin and yang.  
They come together and kiss wanting nothing for the moment but this - each feeling the other as mercy, as grace. Legs scissored round each other. Skin glistening in the candle light, one silver and one golden. Jimmy washes Robert’s hair, baptises him.

Jimmy drinks champagne from the bottle, kisses it into Robert’s mouth till they are drunk on each other. Robert drinks Jimmy in with his eyes. Robert pours champagne slowly over Jimmy’s chest, cold in the heat of the bath, then laps at his nipples till Jimmy is flushed and breathless. They wash each other with Jimmy’s jasmine and sandalwood soap from Paris. Robert finds Jimmy’s fingers in his armpits strangely erotic. Jimmy takes ice and draws invisible symbols along Robert’s throat and chest, the backs of his arms, his inner wrist. They kiss with ice in their mouths and then Robert kisses Jimmy’s eyelids, his face, his throat, his shoulders, with cool lips and warm breath. 

They get out of the bath and let the water pool at their feet as they slide together deeply kissing, holding, biting soft bites into each other’s necks and shoulders. Jimmy slowly kisses down Roberts chest and belly to go down on him, but Robert catches Jimmy up, and for the first time kneels for Jimmy instead. Robert kisses Jimmy’s thighs and then hesitantly takes Jimmy into his mouth. Robert circles his tongue round the head of Jimmy’s cock and then taking a mouthful of champagne and does the same again. Jimmy gasps in delight at the bubbles breaking against him and Robert’s beautiful mouth on him, but he doesn’t really want Robert there like that for long, because it makes him feel too open. So he pulls Robert back up and draws him over to the bed, pulls Robert on top of him. They wrap their legs together. Robert brings the covers around them rolling them into a cocoon while they slowly kiss again, chest to chest, cock to cock, holding hands, fingers interlaced. 

Jimmy gently pushes Robert over onto his side and crawls up to reach for a bottle of almond oil from the bedside table. Robert takes it and drops little trickles onto Jimmy’s chest and thighs, across both their groins. Now they slide together again, slick and hard. Their equilibrium is slipping, Robert can feel Jimmy searching for something, wanting something. 

“Jimmy, mate, Jimmy? Tell me, tell me what you want”  
“I want you, baby”  
Robert still can’t tell if Jimmy thinks calling him baby is a beautiful secret joke, but it makes him just about lose his mind. Robert grins and tries to concentrate.  
“I mean. Jimmy. To get you off, tell me what you want me to do”  
They’ve been here before, Jimmy goes quiet and still.  
“Pagey, Pagey honey, don’t go away, don’t go...”  
Robert holds Jimmy gently, softly.  
“You can tell me, it’s only me Jimmymate, I won’t hurt you”  
Jimmy shivers, looks at Robert with wild eyes.  
“But I want you to, baby, that’s what I want”  
“Me to hurt you?”  
“That’s my thing Robert. Don’t... Don’t leave me”

Jimmy suddenly looks so insubstantial, so vulnerable, Robert thinks back to the garden, plane tickets, and hides the thought away like Jimmy might hear it. 

“No Jimmylove, no, I won’t leave you. Just. It’s just I never really... I mean” Robert takes a deep breath “I could never harm you, never, but you don’t mean that right?”  
Jimmy is silent. Robert realises if he doesn’t act Jimmy will lock himself back up inside himself, lock Robert out.  
“What about that, whatshername, with Apollo, with the wax”  
“You mean Eros not Apollo. Psyche and Eros”  
“Can we do that?”  
They have both lost their erections, but Jimmy is biting his lip in a way Robert is starting to recognise as him wanting Robert to take control. Robert scoops Jimmy to him, cradles him. Dumps him onto the pillows.  
“Don’t move, close your eyes” Jimmy stays still but keeps his eyes open. 

Robert finds a jar candle that has wax pooled in it and brings it back to the bed. Jimmy is watching him, his pupils very dilated but his face pale. Robert thinks he’s not seen Jimmy this nervous before. He takes a towel and thinking obscurely of checking babies bottles Robert pours wax onto his own inner forearm. He hisses, a bit too hot. He tries again from higher up, better. 

“Jimmy what if I do it wrong, what if you want me to stop?”  
“I will say ‘Robert. Fucking stop’ that’s how” Jimmy laughs. The tension is broken. Robert is so relieved and he flushes with love. He loves Jimmy. He’s glad he does. This awkward, mercurial, funny, driven, exasperating man.  
“Ok Jimmy, ok then” 

Robert kneels next to Jimmy and covers him with a sheet to his waist. He takes hold of Jimmy’s wrists, considers.  
“Put your hands behind your head”  
Jimmy complies.  
It’s awkward holding the candle at the same time but Robert leans down and kisses Jimmy. Robert finds that with Jimmy it’s more difficult to flirt, more difficult to be like he is with other people. When Jimmy looks at him Robert doesn’t think he only sees that golden light, Jimmy sees his shadows, his need, his desires, his ambition, his broken places. 

Robert pours a little wax onto Jimmy’s chest and watches as it cools and pearls in milky droplets. Jimmy is silent but his eyes are wide, his lips parted, Robert sees he is hard again under the sheet. Robert isn’t turned on by pain but Jimmy’s vulnerability and trust makes a sharp arrow of desire pierce upwards from his groin to his chest. This is intense. 

Robert does it again, a longer stream this time, Jimmy gasps and bites his lip hard. Robert has an idea and scoops water from what’s left of the ice from the champagne bucket and draws spirals and stripes of cold down the soft parts of Jimmy’s arms and down his sides.  
Jimmy’s eyes follow Robert’s every move, he looks so hungry, so wanton, so present. 

Robert drips the wax, tiny drops this time, teasing Jimmy who gasps and squirms each time. Robert finds he adores how Jimmy reacts, he thinks this is how Jimmy must feel on stage when he makes Robert moan with the theramin or when he trances Robert with his guitar. It’s fucking without touching, all emotion and trust, communion. 

Jimmy is looking at him almost with desperation.  
“Touch me baby, I can’t... hold on”  
“How much do you want it Jimmy. Tell me”  
“Robert, fuck, Robert. I want you so much, so much”  
“Beg me”  
Jimmy’s eyes roll up in his head momentarily and then he looks at Robert like a laser.  
“Please baby, I’m begging you. Please, make me come baby. I can’t hold on”  
“I choose how”  
“Anything. I need you.”  
“I’m gonna suck you off Jimmy, and you’ve got to just... let me, ok?”  
Jimmy looks away, he looks like he’s going to cry.  
In a whisper. “Yes baby”  
“Beg me”  
“Suck me Robert, please”  
“Ok Pagey” 

Robert pulls down the sheet and sighs. Jimmy is so hard, so beautiful. Robert swallows him down and Jimmy bucks up for him, thrusting and wild. As Jimmy’s control gives out totally Robert just feels wave after wave of joy that he can make Jimmy be like this. He feels the walls between them totally dissolve, and although he knows, absolutely knows, this cannot last - he feels full of Jimmy and totally, entirely, contented. When Jimmy comes Robert feels so incredibly tender. When he kisses Jimmy’s cum back to him, and Jimmy clings to him it feels. Perfect. 

After they lie together and Robert cradles Jimmy. Jimmy cries for a few minutes, soft tears and shaking. But Robert knows he’s happy and it’s just a physical thing. Robert peels off what he can of the wax and holds a cool wet corner of the towel against the pink whorls checking nowhere has blistered. Then he washes Jimmy’s face and they curl up together Jimmy lazily tracing the hair of Roberts thighs. Then they make Robert come together, very simply, kissing and stroking, easy and sweet. 

Now Jimmy is telling Robert the story of Psyche and Eros. How Aphrodite was jealous of Psyche and wanted Eros to make her fall in love with a monster. How he falls in love with her but she must not look at him. How she can’t resist and looks at him by candle light. The trials with which she wins him back. How she is made immortal. 

“We’re going to be made immortal soon” Jimmy says  
“we’re going to become myths, it’s already happening.” 

“I just want to stay myself Jimmy”  
“I think you will baby, you were already a god when I found you, but you’re sweet. Stay sweet”  
“It can’t be good to fuck about with ego like that eh?”  
“Yeah it’s risky. But I want it for the music. I want it to live forever”  
“I just want this forever, this room”  
“No you don’t baby, you want the world” 

They fall asleep. Candles guttering. One dark head, one golden. Tangled together till dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> The candle play is depicted fairly safely afaik but if you want to try it check some good quality kink websites and don’t drink alcohol. If you want to try being in a tangled romance as rock gods I can’t advise you how to do it sane, safe, or sober, but drop me a line about how you get on so I can write fic about you. 
> 
> ‘That night they were not parted’ refs ‘The Well of Lonliness’ by Radcliffe Hall (maybe Steven Gordon owns this chateau ;)
> 
> IMO it’s a little cheating with Jimbert to send them off to have romantic sex in beautiful places, but I have to let them have the occasional night of bliss.


End file.
